Behind My Smile
by speedychatterbox
Summary: Todd Manning seems to have it all money, popularity, good looks, stylish car, and a budding football career; however, looks can be decieving. No one knows the abuse he suffers from his father. Will anyone see past his smile. A/U Fic, A Pro-Todd Story.
1. Chapter 1

Behind My Smile

OK I'm a new member and this is my first story I have written for . I have always been a Todd Manning fan. Yes I know he's done some pretty horrible things, but I think he's hilarious and think there is so much more potential for his character then the writers given the character on the show. This is pro Todd story so if you don't like the character don't read the story. This story is not suitable for young children because it deals with abuse and violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on OLTL they belong to the people at ABC.

Summary: This is an A/U fic. This is a different take to when Todd Manning first came to Llanview. Popular college football player Todd Manning seems to have it all, popularity, money, good looks, a nice car, stylish clothes, and a budding football career, but looks can be deceiving. No one knows the physical and emotional abuse he has dealt with all his life from his father Peter Manning. Will anyone ever see the real Todd, and help him face his inner demons?

Chapter 1

Todd Manning came into the frat house and sat on the couch in the den area. He puts his head in hands then runs his hands through his soft strawberry blond hair. Kevin Buchanan, one of Todd's roommates and fellow frat brothers, comes in and sees that Todd is stressed about something, so he decides to comfort his friend. "Hey Todd, are you ok man?" Todd looks up at Kevin. "Hey Kev I didn't see you come in. I'll be alright I'm just stressed about that chem. midterm I took this morning. You know I need to pass or else I'll be kicked off the team. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't play football."

Todd lied, yes he did need to pass his chem. midterm, and yes he would be devastated if he couldn't play football. God how he loves that game, but failing a midterm and not playing football was the least of his problems. His father Peter Manning is the source of all his problems. No matter what Todd does he can never escape his father never ending abuse. Nothing Todd did was ever good enough for his father. Todd could never understand why his father had so much hate and resentment towards him. Todd looked at his good buddy Kevin, as much as Todd wanted to confide in Kevin he knew he couldn't. It wasn't like Kevin would turn his back on him Kevin was decent good guy compared to his other so called friends, Zach Rosen, and Powell Lord. No, no one could ever know the truth.

So Todd put on that charming fun loving smile of his and looked at Kevin. "Don't worry about me Kevin I'll be ok, why don't you get ready for the party tonight." "Ok, but remember I'm here if you need to talk" "I know" Kevin is hesitant to leave. He knows that something else is bothering Todd. He just wished Todd would trust him enough to tell him what bothering him. "Kevin, really I'm fine, just go and get ready for the party. I will be there to help in a few, I promise ok." Kevin let out a sigh and despite is better judgment he turns around and headed to his room to get ready for the frat party.

Todd just needed to get some sleep before the party so he lay down on the couch and rested his eyes. While Todd was sleeping he started to have a dream about his mother. He was a little boy around the age of 10; he was in the kitchen of his old house sitting down while his mother was saying goodbye to him. "Sweetie, I have to go away now and you have to live with your father." "No mom don't go, please stay." "I'm sorry Todd, but I lost and your father has custody, there is nothing I can do" "I hate him!" "I know, if I could take you with me I would but I can't" His mother wipe the tear away that was draping down her right eye. "Goodbye my son, I will always love you. Please remember that." Then she took one last look at him and turn around and walked out the door. Young Todd becomes hysterical and bursts down into tears as he cries for his mother. "No mom don't go please come back, mom come back."

"Todd, Todd, wake up." Todd opens eyes to see Marty Saybrooke sitting on the edge of the couch next to him. "Marty?" Todd asks in a sleepy tired voice. "Todd are you ok?" Todd rubs his face. "Yeah, Marty I was just taking a nap before the spring fling" It looked like you were having a nightmare" "Maybe I was, but what ever I was dreaming about I forgot what it was about." Todd shields away from Marty's touch, and Todd feels guilty when he sees the hurt on her face. Todd looks down at his watch and notices that it is 6:30 he has an half hour to get ready. He jumps up off the couch. "Oh my god I only have a half hour to get ready. I'm sorry Marty but I have to go. I'll see you later at the party." Then Todd rushes off to his room leaving Marty kneeling on the floor next to the couch looking confuse.

Marty gets off the floor and dusts her self off. What is up with Todd? Normally she could careless about Todd, but when she heard his desperate cries she couldn't help but want to reach out to him. Only he didn't want her help, and she couldn't blame him, she hasn't been very kind to him lately. He probably didn't even know that she heard him. One thing for sure is that there is definitely more to Todd Manning story and she is going to find out what it is. "You can't hide forever Todd." Marty whispers to herself then goes see what Kevin was up to.

This is the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoy the story so far, feedback is appreciated, and I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy. I do not own this story is belongs to the people at ABC. Again this story is not suitable for young children.

Chapter 2

Todd runs into his room and closes the door. He presses his back to the door and lets out a sigh. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. He caresses his face where there once were bruises from times his father had hit him. He pulls off his shirt to begin to get ready for the frat party. He stares at the scar on his left shoulder from the time his father threw a pot of boiling water on him. Todd can still remember how bad the hot water felt as it burned his skin as if it happen yesterday. He places his hand under his right eye to wipe away the tear that was beginning to fall. "No Todd don't let him get to you." He said to himself. Todd put on his blue and green stripe long sleeve polo shirt and then change into a pair of blue jeans. Todd took look in the mirror. "Ok Todd you look good. Now it's time to party" Then he let out a smile and according to his reflection no one could tell that he was carrying any demons and that is just how Todd like it.

Todd walks out of his room and sees that the frat house is pack with people. _Time put on my happy act._Todd says in his head. Todd puts on that grin that everyone is accustomed to. The grin that says he has only one ting in mind, to have fun. That is exactly what Todd planned on doing. Zach and Powell came up and rushed him. "Great Todd here, now this party can get started" said Zach. Zach starts to go off about some hot girl that is in his English class, but Todd isn't listening. In fact he's watching Marty Saybrooke, who appears to have had too much to drink again.

_Why does she do this to herself? _Todd knew one thing is that if Marty wasn't careful she was going to find herself in bad situation with those guys she throwing herself over. Todd knows he should care, she has been nasty to him lately, but Todd can't help it. Marty reminds him of his mother. His father drove his mother to drink incessantly, it was one of reasons she lost custody of Todd and was shoved out of his life by his father. Few years later she past away from all the alcohol she consumed over the years. Todd always felt guilty that he couldn't save his mother, and extreme hate and resentment towards his father for her death. Todd blames his father, because to Todd, Peter Manning did the worse thing you could do, keep a mother from her child, and deprive a child of his mother. Todd didn't know if he ever settle down and have children. He knew one thing if he ever did have a child, that child would be loved, cherished, and protected. He also knew that he could never take his child away from its mother.

Watching Marty drinking like this just brings back all those memories of having to watch his mother drown her sorrows with alcohol. Todd did know if he can handle loosing anyone to alcohol. Todd is snapped from his thoughts by Zach. "Todd did you hear anything that I just said." "I'm sorry Zach." "Are you alright man" "Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." Todd said to Zach then smiled to ensure Zach that he truly was fine.

Suddenly a couple of pretty girls with blond hair and short skirts walk by them. Zack eyes went directly to their legs. Zach let out a whistle. "Wow! Would you look at that, come on Powell lets go mingle." Zach said as he dragged Powell with him to talk to the girls. Todd was grateful to those girls for providing a distraction for Zach and Powell. There is just so much of Zach Todd could take. Now Todd has an opportunity to sneak out for some alone time.

Todd walked outside and breathe in the fresh air. There was a soft breeze that felt nice. Todd sat on the stairs and looked up at the moon and stars. For some strange reason this brought comfort to him. Todd was so preoccupied in looking at the stars that he didn't notice some was behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Todd turn his head to look at a friendly face. "Hey what are you doing out here?"

Ok this is the end of chapter two. Ok I don't know too much what went on at this time during the show because I didn't watch then. So some parts probably won't fit with what happened on the show. Also this story is about Todd being the victim, and about him overcoming is childhood and being a better man then his father. So Todd will not be the cold hearted monster he portrayed sometimes on the show. This is story will show the nicer more vulnerable side of Todd. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I promise to update soon.


End file.
